


To Go Home

by fallenandthefaithless (billys_consulting_flatmates)



Series: season 13 codas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, Holding Hands, M/M, Reunited Husbands, coda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billys_consulting_flatmates/pseuds/fallenandthefaithless
Summary: Dean was still staring at Cas, unable to quite believe that he was here, truly here, even though Dean could still feel where Cas’s arms had been wrapped around him only a few minutes ago.





	To Go Home

It finally occurred to them all that standing in the alley way staring at one another wasn’t going to achieve much. Sam was the first one to break and started to move back towards the car, saying something about getting back to the Bunker, to where Jack was and how excited he’d be to meet Cas.

Dean was still staring at Cas, unable to quite believe that he was here, truly here, even though Dean could still feel where Cas’s arms had been wrapped around him only a few minutes ago.

‘C’mon,’ he said and Cas was looking at him, his face open and soft and Dean just wanted to pull him close again. ‘Let’s go home.’

Cas started to move forward and Dean found his arm reaching out for him without his notice, wrapping itself around Cas’s shoulders and tugging him closer to Dean’s side. For a moment Cas was startled, his feet slipping and stumbling as he was suddenly moved off course, but he soon recovered and they made their way back to the car.

It only took Dean a second to make his decision. He called out to Sam who was watching them, a smile hovering around his lips as he leaned against the passenger door. He threw the keys to him and watched Sam frown, his smile slipping away in his confusion.

‘Go easy on the brakes,’ was all Dean said but Sam took one last look at them before smiling again and closing the passenger door.

‘Jerk,’ he responded as he moved to the drivers side. Dean smiled but didn’t respond as he opened the back seat, watching Cas slide in first before Dean followed him.

Baby came to life around them and Sam slowly backed out of the alley. Dean glanced over at Cas, unable to keep his gaze away from him for long in fear that he’d disappear. There was too much space between them and Dean, slowly, reached out his hand to rest on the seat between them. He couldn’t move it any further and he just hoped Cas would understand.

He watched as Cas glanced down and he braced himself for a head tilt and squinted eyes or maybe a complete rejection but instead felt a warm hand, larger than his own, press close, fingers gently slipping between his. He squeezed and felt Cas tighten his hold and finally, Dean felt as if he could breathe deeply. A weight that had taken residence on Dean’s chest for the past few weeks lifted as it hit him, Cas was truly back. He was here alive and breathing and holding Dean’s hand.

Dean couldn’t stop himself from smiling and he glanced out the window, watching as Sam drove them away from the town streets and back out onto the highway. Cas’s hand remained in his and Dean held on, despite the fact that their hands slowly became clammy and it would probably be uncomfortable and a bit disgusting if Dean wasn’t so thrilled that Cas was back.

Soon Sam’s voice broke the quiet and he started to fill Cas in on everything that had happened. On the closing of the portal and Mary and Lucifer, trapped on the other side. How Jack wasn’t what they’d expected, now living at the Bunker, hunting with them. On Claire sending them updates on her own hunts and Kelly’s video and Jack’s taste in movies.

Dean didn’t add much to the conversation and when Sam finally fell silent again, Cas turned to face Dean and without saying anything, he let go of Dean’s hand and shuffled closer until he was able to slip his arm around Dean’s waist. Pressed together now, slowly softening until there were no gaps between them, Dean relaxed in Cas’s hold and let his eyes slip shut, leaning in to Cas’s chest, trusting him to hold on until they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that. This episode hit a lot of happy buttons and these two were ridiculous, just as I'd hoped
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr fallenandthefaithless. Come say hi :)


End file.
